Presently, the method for the removal of paint from automobiles is by using a combination of hazardous chemical paint strippers and mechanical and hand sanding of the paint from the vehicle's surface. The environmental and worker health problems associated with using chemicals strippers are of epidemic proportions. All of the major automobile manufacturers have issued disclaimer notices to their dealerships that prohibit the use of chemical strippers and outline that the only approved method for stripping/removing the paint from their automobiles is by using a single edge razor blade. This recommended razor blade method is never used as it would require months to strip a vehicle and would destroy the original factory primer which is electrostacially applied.
Coating removal technology has typically accomplished removal of coatings such as alkyd primers, alkyd topcoats and acrylic nitrocellulose topcoats with solvent-based strippers which employed, for example, methylene chloride as a major component. However, the use of such materials is now prohibited as they are on the OSHA/EPA toxic materials listing.
Chemical paint strippers are also inappropriate for the removal of protective coatings from non-metallic organic matrix composite materials, for example those utilized for bumpers, grills, side view mirrors and similar structures previously formed as molded metallic articles. Chemical paint strippers cannot be used for paint removal from such composite materials because of the high risk of the stripper chemically attacking organic components of the material.
Alternative stripping processes, for example mechanical coating removal by the use of abrasive blasting techniques is one alternative to the use of chemical stripping. Techniques which include the utilization of abrasive media such as crushed corn cobs, glass beads, plastic beads, walnut shells, synthetic diamond dust, garnet particles, and dry ice carbon dioxide pellets have been employed in abrasive blasting processes. High pressure fluids such as water have also been used for the removal of coatings. All of these techniques have, however, met with limited success.
Accordingly, a cost-effective and safe arrangement for removing painted coatings would satisfy a longfelt need in the art, particularly if such a method and apparatus was capable of effectively removing coatings from automobiles, without injuring the factory installed primer.